blackbandos_homebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Promethean (5e Race)
Promethean "Dwarves?! DWARVES?! You're dealing with dwarves?! Fuck this, we're out, and you're against us, now!" -Gie Starraider, a promethean mercenary captain, after hearing his employer's betrayal to their agreement. Physical Description Prometheans are between 5 feet and 7 feet tall, and have black, white, or grey skin, with one big glowing eye on the front of their heads. Their flesh is like a combination of metal and meat, and they possess no mouths or facial features aside from their eye. History Prometheans were a race of beings that desired to become powerful craftsmen, with their strongest of their kind training to become blacksmiths and carpenters. They were ambitious in their goals, even surpassing the dwarves in skill, until they eventually challenged the gods of the forges and craft themselves. Their skill rivaled the gods, and so they cursed them, unable to be able to forge with the same skill they could before, by changing one hand into a weapon. The prometheans cast their rage upon the god, sieging their angels and servants, until eventually they were both at a standstill, in their endless war. Now the prometheans forbid their society to worship gods, with those that do being persecuted. Society Promethean society is run by the community as a whole, with the only 'leader' being the most liked and respected promethean, which does not exactly have more power, but just has more prometheans agree with it. The promethean that is liked the most is typically referred to as the 'Gie', then their name, such as 'Gie Starlaya'. Relationships Prometheans are not always accepted by other races, due to their hatred of the gods and spite towards the dwarves, feeling that the dwarves were favored by the gods just for being lesser than the prometheans were. However, some races see the prometheans as great allies, as their curse has allowed them to be amazing mercenaries, never being able to be disarmed of their fused weapon. However, prometheans only truly resonate with the warforged and fleshlings, both races that they feel reflect one of their two halves, and face similar persecution. Promethean Names Promethean names typically reflect their craft for their first name, with their surname typically being the name they are more casually referred to as. Their craftname may change over time, as they choose different occupations, or even titles, such as Dragonslayer or Lifesaver, if they perform heroic deeds. Their surnames typically reflect upon elements of the stars, metal, and even occasionally their preferred weapon, though the third is unlikely. Craftname: '''Smith, Carpenter, Alchemist, Doctor, Gie '''Male: '''Sagittarius, Bronzayus, Sordahon '''Female: '''Celeste, Goldilocks, Kitana Promethean Traits Cursed beings of metal, flesh, and a weapon, prometheans can make powerful adventurers for many groups. ''Ability Score Increase.'' Your Strength, Dexterity, and Wisdom scores increase by 1. ''Age.'' Prometheans live a slightly shorter life, due to their blood being slightly poisoned by their metal bits. They are considered mature at 16, and can live to be about 70 to 80. ''Alignment.'' Prometheans have a heavy respect for the law and trade, and as such, are typically Lawful in alignment, leaning towards Good or Neutral. ''Size.'' Prometheans weigh around 30-40 pounds heavier than the average human, and are between 5 and 7 feet tall. Your size is Medium. ''Speed.'' Your base walking speed is 30 feet. ''Darkvision. You have 60 ft. of Darkvision. ''Bioweapon. ''You have one weapon you are proficient with that lacks the Two-handed property fused to your hand, not allowing you to use both hands. However, after a short or long rest, you may change the weapon to any weapon you are proficient with lacking the two-handed, and may change the damage type as a bonus action, from slashing, piercing, or bludgeoning. ''Craftsmen Of War. ''You have proficiency with 2 martial weapons of your choice, and one artisan's tool of your choice. Your proficiency bonus is doubled for any checks using the tool. ''Biobarrage. ''As a reaction to taking damage from a creature within 30 feet of you, you may fire a barrage of metallic bits from your body, dealing piercing damage to the target equal to your level. After using this trait, you must take a short or long rest before using it again. '''''Languages. You can speak, read, and write Common, Promethean, and one language of your choice. Promethean is a language that consists of bright lights and beeps only possible by constructs and prometheans, though it can be understood by other creatures, they cannot speak it unless they possess a way of making the lights and sounds. Category:Races